It's Not Babysitting
by Smiley612
Summary: Fang and his adoptive family are expecting Ella Martinez to come through the door to babysit one night, but instead, they're greeted with her sister, Max. Fang never wanted a babysitter in the first place, but there seemed to be something different with this particular one; Fang couldn't place it, but he seemed to be misplacing a lot of things lately. [AU/AH]


**A/N: Hello, all! I'm a new face here on the archive, so cut me some slack while I get used to the feel of MR fanfiction. I'm not a new author, not by a mile; I just write for a completely different fandom. I don't know how this archive works, what the fans like to read or what they don't like, so just leave me some suggestions and you're sure to receive some in return. **

**The thing is: I haven't read ANGEL or Nevermore, and I don't plan to for a while, so I don't know what happens after FANG. Don't go all "you're not a true fan!" on me, because I will read them, just sometime in the future.**

**This is a multi-chapter; I'd say it'll range from around seven...eight...maybe ten chapters? Nothing too long. I'm focused on other stories for my other fandoms as well, and this is kind of a turn-to when I have writer's block or I have nothing else to write. I'm sorry I made this note so long, but I had a lot to cover for a first chapter.**

**My name's Lia; get to know me. I do hope you enjoy this story, and I hope you have a sparkling day!**

* * *

Fang's life took a left turn when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Oh, no," he groaned, turning his head to his step-father, Jeb, who just nodded and walked to the front door. His head turned to Dylan for help, but he seemed to be invested in his handheld. Iggy couldn't see, so he couldn't help at all; meanwhile, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all by the door with Jeb, waiting with anticipation.

The doorbell rang, and that was when Fang knew he would hate the person who would walk through their doorway in only one second. He couldn't be sure how he knew; was it the fact that she rang the doorbell _right after_ she knocked? Jeb hadn't described the person like that at all. By his description, she was kind, warm, welcoming, friendly...

"Do you people _ever_ answer your door?"

Yep. Fang hated her.

"I'm sorry, miss," Jeb apologized, holding Angel back from jumping up on her shoulders, "but our little ones here seemed to really enjoy your presence." He held out his hand for her to shake, which she took, rather reluctantly. "I'm Jeb, and you are?"

"Max," she answered automatically, taking her hand out of Jeb's grasp and shoving it in her jean pocket.

"Max?" Jeb repeated, and Max nodded, like it was too much effort to be in this house. "I...I'm sorry, I was expecting someone named Ella—"

"Yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes and sighed, taking her hand out of her pocket and folding her arms against her chest. "She's my sister. But she caught some kind of cold last week, and it wouldn't go away, so she's in the hospital right now. My mom made me come in her place."

Fang rolled his eyes, from where he was standing around the corner. He didn't care that Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were welcoming 'Max' with welcome arms; she obviously didn't want to be here, so why should he welcome _her_, of all people, into _his_ home? He didn't want Ella to come in the first place; he'd be even more miserable with 'Max' around.

"Is she okay?" Jeb asked, and Max started to tell him all about how guilty Ella felt and how she wished she could be there; all of that bullshit. While she was talking, Fang leaned around the corner; at a first glance, Max looked nothing like she came off as. With her brown hair and brown eyes, she didn't look intimidating at all; the only thing that really gave off the "powerful" aura was the biker boots, and even that was kind of weak. She was also chewing gum and her hands were back in her jean pockets, while the other was inside her leather jacket and white tank top; with all of her clothes, Fang had no idea what she was trying to come off as. He leaned a little further, so he could see her face, but then —

"What are you doing?"

Fang nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jesus, Dylan," he breathed, rolling his eyes, leaning against the wall again. "Don't do that. You scared the living shit out of me. I'm not doing anything."

"Checking out the babysitter?"

"Shh!" Fang shushed him, glaring at his step-brother. "Don't say that. She is not our babysitter. She's Nudge's, Gazzy's, and Angel's babysitter, not ours. We don't need a babysitter, do you understand me? We're fifteen. _We don't need a babysitter_."

"Fang?" Jeb questioned, ruining his life. From what Fang could hear, his step-father was right behind him. "Could you turn around for a few minutes? We're trying to do introductions."

He bit down on his lip so hard he felt blood, but he turned around anyway, getting his first real look at Max. She didn't look any different up close; the only difference was that she had a smug look on her face, compared to the original annoyed one. "Of course," he muttered through his teeth, trying not to run away into the yard, away his from his family, where he could talk to the shrubs in peace.

"Okay, then!" Jeb clapped his hand, grimacing. "This is Fang. He's the oldest out of all of us, and he knows the rest of the family better than you do, so if you ever need any help, just come to him!" he announced, and Fang had to resist the urge to put his fingers around Jeb's throat and strange him until all the oxygen was out of his lungs and into the house.

He then introduced Max to Dylan, and she kept twirling her hair around her finger; Fang could've swore he saw some pink on her cheeks as well. He added another person to the list of people he wanted to strangle; he knew that Dylan was attractive, but to _Max_? To someone like her, the only person that looked attractive was Chris Pine. He didn't see her as a person to fall head over heels in love with someone at first sight. Granted, they weren't in love, but...

Then Iggy and Nudge came into the picture, and soon enough, Gazzy and Angel were introduced too. Him and Dylan had a glaring contest while Nudge talked her mouth off to the new babysitter; and soon enough, before he knew it, Jeb was kissing everyone goodbye and headed out the door to go wherever he was going.

"All right!" Max announced, looking over the group, her gaze finally landing on Fang and staying there. "I'm Max. Don't worry, I'm no Vicky and you won't need a Fairly Odd Parent to get rid of me, but I'll be filling in for Ella while she's sick. So..what babysitter needs do I need to fulfill for you, Fang, the 'oldest one in the group'?"

Yup. He _definitely_ hated her.


End file.
